Most wideband amplifiers comprise not only active elements such as transistors or vacuum tubes, but also a plurality of other components, employed, for example, to define the stage gain or to shape the response of the circuit so as to improve circuit linearity or to compensate for non-linearities in other circuits or devices. Wideband amplifiers of this type are not well adapted to semiconductor integrated circuit techniques, particularly those fabricated with PN junctions as a means of isolating the collector areas from the substrate material, because of the high capacitances associated with such structures. These capacitances in conjunction with the circuit impedances seriously limit the bandwidth of the usual amplifier converted to an integrated circuit structure.